


Рептилоиды

by fandom Akatsuki no Yona 2020 (fandomAkatsukiNoYona), Insperowl



Series: Рептилоиды [1]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, fandom Akatsuki no Yona 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAkatsukiNoYona/pseuds/fandom%20Akatsuki%20no%20Yona%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insperowl/pseuds/Insperowl
Summary: — Ты боишься, что на тебя нападут вампиры и прочитают твои мысли? Смею тебя разочаровать, но они скорее испугаются тебя, чем захотят исследовать твои мозги или пить кровь! Отравятся ещё или сойдут с ума!
Relationships: Son Hak/Yona
Series: Рептилоиды [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938355
Comments: 12
Kudos: 13
Collections: AkaYona: ФБ2020|02: мибблы G-PG13, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Рептилоиды

— Что ж ты так долго! — Йона втянула Хака в квартиру и тут же закрыла дверь. Хаку не понравился блеск её глаз и шапочка из фольги, что была на её голове. — Принёс?

— Э-э-э, да, но что…

— Ни слова! — шикнула на него она и нацепила на его голову точно такую же шапочку. — Теперь можешь говорить. Хотя нет, постой!

Она втолкнула его в одну из комнат, защёлкнула все замки на входной двери, следом пододвинула тумбочку, сверху поставила горшок с каким-то растением и украсила всё это двумя связками чеснока. Хак нахмурился.

— Что ты опять задумала?

Ответа не последовало. Хак решил подождать. Рано или поздно она сама всё расскажет.

Оглядевшись по сторонам, он заметил раскиданные по полу книги с изображениями магических существ, кучу вырванных из тетрадей листов с мудрёными формулами, написанными и нарисованными корявым почерком Йоны. И это не говоря уже о связках трав, валяющихся тут и там, и чесноке на оконной раме. Воистину, ведьмы порой непостижимые создания. Особенно учащиеся на первом курсе. Неужели сумела начудить что-нибудь эдакое?

Он хотел присмотреться к формулам повнимательней, но в этот момент в комнату вошла Йона и, схватив его за рукав, потащила за собой на кухню. Хак уже был заинтригован. Что же заставило её баррикадировать дверь и надевать шапочку из фольги?

Йона и раньше отличалась экстравагантным поведением и любовью к нестандартным фокусам, но, когда Су-Вон познакомил её с Лили, всё стало намного хуже. Они сошлись на общей любви к магическим существам и с тех пор постоянно болтали только об этом. А на минувший день рождения Лили торжественно вручила ей какую-то книгу, заявив, что Йоне, как совершеннолетней ведьме (пусть и недоучке), она очень пригодится. С тех пор Хак и Су-Вон не видели Йону и Лили пару недель.

Когда Йона наконец позвонила ему и попросила купить ей какие-то травы и продукты, Хак обрадовался. Но теперь он не знал, что и думать. Чеснок присутствовал и в кухне тоже.

— Теперь всё как надо! — улыбнулась Йона, забирая пакет у Хака и начиная выкладывать продукты на стол.

— Ты боишься, что на тебя нападут вампиры и прочитают твои мысли? Смею тебя разочаровать, но они скорее испугаются тебя, чем захотят исследовать твои мозги или пить кровь! Отравятся ещё или сойдут с ума!

Хак попытался снять идиотскую шапочку, но Йона посмотрела на него так, что он предпочёл с ней не спорить. С сумасшедшими, говорят, это делать опасно. Особенно если эти сумасшедшие обладают магической силой.

— Подожди ещё чуть-чуть, всё почти готово!

Йона улыбнулась своим мыслям и закинула цветочки бадьяна в небольшой котёл, где уже плавало нечто, что Хак не смог опознать. Да и не пытался, если честно.

— Вот, теперь всё. Пей! — она зачерпнула кружкой жидкость из котла и всучила её Хаку.

— Я надеюсь, это не яд?

— Больно мне нужно тебя травить, — фыркнула Йона.

Хак недоверчиво посмотрел на плескавшуюся в кружке жидкость. На вид она была совершенно не аппетитной. Кто знает, что там намешано.

— Ты сначала расскажи, в чём дело, а я подумаю, нужно ли мне это пить.

Йона тяжело вздохнула, нервно теребя в руках кухонное полотенце.

— Мы с Лили недавно проводили один очень интересный эксперимент, и он пошёл слегка не по плану. В общем, мы открыли портал в мир демонов-рептилоидов. К сожалению, закрыть его вовремя не получилось, и какая-то часть нечисти вырвалась на свободу. Некоторые из них пообещали либо захватить тела наших друзей и родных, либо проклясть их. Рептилоиды будут искать себе новые тела, чтобы вселиться, жить в этом мире и контролировать разум человечества. Чтобы это предотвратить, у нас есть шапочки из фольги!

Она коснулась поблёскивающей конструкции на своей дурной рыжей голове.

— Поэтому я позвала тебя к себе и приняла все меры, чтобы никто не проник к нам домой и не навредил нам. Ты будешь жить со мной в безопасности всю следующую неделю, пока все рептилоиды не передохнут либо не вернутся домой. Я не хочу, чтобы в тебя вселился какой-нибудь демон, поэтому я и попросила тебя купить продукты на неделю! Ну и ещё недостающие ингредиенты для зелья, которое определит, нет ли в тебе рептилоидов, и защитит тебя от них. Пей!

Хак и раньше знал, что Йона была немного с приветом, но совершенно не представлял, что всё настолько запущено. Как можно было играть с магией и порталами?! Это же первое, о чём ей должны были рассказывать на уроках!

Хак открыл было рот, чтобы рассказать Йоне, что он думает о Лили, её сумасшедших идеях и где он видел их рептилоидов, но вовремя закрыл его. А не плевать ли на всё, когда он сможет неделю провести с Йоной в одной квартире? Разве это не то, что он представлял в своих самых смелых мечтах?

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что мы будем всю неделю только вдвоём? — осторожно уточнил он.

— Ага, — Йона, кивнула.

— Совсем одни. Ты и я. Парень и девушка.

— Конечно. Я поэтому тебя и позвала, — на её щеках начал проступать румянец.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, чем это может закончиться? — Хак отчаянно пытался мыслить здраво. Получалось плохо.

— Мы оба будем в безопасности, и никакой рептилоид нас не тронет, — щёки Йоны уже почти сравнялись по цвету с её волосами. — И мы будем заниматься всякими… взрослыми вещами… Чем должны заниматься взрослые люди вроде нас…

Нет, всё не могло быть настолько хорошо. Ведь не могло же? Кто-то же должен был быть благоразумным, верно?

— Читать книги о пришельцах и точить осиновые колья?

— Пей! — Йона буквально заставила его выпить содержимое кружки.

Признаться честно, Хаку было уже плевать на то, что он пьёт. Он даже не почувствовал вкуса. Все его силы уходили на то, чтобы не радоваться раньше времени.

Йона выжидающе смотрела ему в глаза. Хак чувствовал, как по его лицу течет пот. Это было безумие. Чарующее, манящее безумие.

— Чувствуешь что-нибудь? — наконец спросила она.

— Да, — выдохнул Хак и ляпнул первое, что пришло ему в голову. — Очень хочу есть.

— Тебе бы только пожрать! — надулась Йона, скрестила руки на груди, отвернулась к окну и пробурчала: — Лили сказала, что приворотные зелья действуют сразу…

Хак посмотрел на свою кружку, на кастрюлю, откуда Йона зачерпнула жидкость, что он выпил, и вновь на кружку. Медленно до него начало доходить. Додумалась же!

— Может быть, оно не подействовало, потому что я рептилоид?

— Сейчас я тебя прокляну, и тебе будет не смешно… — Йона надулась ещё больше. Хак искренне развеселился, но смеяться сейчас было равносильно самоубийству.

— А шапочки, чеснок и рептилоиды — это всё предлог, чтобы я остался у тебя и выпил зелье?

— Вовсе нет! Мы действительно открыли портал, и рептилоиды разбежались! Я тебя хотела защитить и заодно заставить, наконец, сказать то, что ты уже сказал Су-Вону, а мне нет! — буркнула она. — Видимо, я что-то напутала в рецепте.

Хак всё же засмеялся и обнял Йону, целуя её в лоб. Он был рад тому, что не нашёл те цветы, что она просила, и вместо этого купил звёздочки бадьяна. Кто ж знал, что она и правда не отличит одно от другого!

-Я тебя люблю и без всякого зелья, — он улыбнулся. — Если твоё предложение всё ещё в силе, то я буду рад остаться с тобой на неделю. Будем кидаться в рептилоидов чесноком из окна и насмехаться над ними, что они не могут прочитать наши мысли! Только… вылей, пожалуйста, ту гадость, что ты приготовила. Не хочу провести эту неделю в обнимку с унитазом.

— Дурак, — беззлобно бросила Йона. — Я тоже тебя люблю.

— А насчёт всех взрослых вещей, о которых ты говорила… У меня есть несколько очень хороших идей.

Хак посмотрел в окно и, хмыкнув, закрыл шторы. Он не хотел делить своё счастье с одиноким рептилоидом, подглядывающим в их окно.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> `<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AkaYona_Fandom_Kombat_2020_text_GPG13"><img src="https://i1.lensdump.com/i/joOwR0.png" style="display: block; width: 500px; max-width:100%; box-shadow: 0 0 5px rgba(0,0,0,0.2);"></a>`

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Взрослые вещи](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108881) by [fandom Akatsuki no Yona 2020 (fandomAkatsukiNoYona)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAkatsukiNoYona/pseuds/fandom%20Akatsuki%20no%20Yona%202020), [Insperowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insperowl/pseuds/Insperowl)




End file.
